


One Impostor Remains

by Hertz



Series: Murder Space Gays [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Cyan finally gets caught killing a crewmate.
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Murder Space Gays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969033
Comments: 46
Kudos: 153





	One Impostor Remains

**Author's Note:**

> For all you new readers, I think this mostly makes sense even without reading the rest of the series.

It had all been going too well. Just like that, Purple had allowed themself to get complacent. And they had dragged Cyan, the absolute idiot, down with them. 

They had known this, this _thing_ they had, couldn't have lasted forever. Being space assassins was a highly risky career, after all, and even someone as skilled as Tan had been thrown out the airlock, leaving Purple behind. And it was all happening again, except now it was _their_ Cyan who was fighting a losing battle against the crew members crowding around them. And Purple could do nothing to defend them further, so with dread twisting their chest and cold rooting them to the spot, they were forced to watch as Cyan was backed into a corner.

They were both rookies, after all, who probably had stood no chance against _this_ particular crew. Sharp-eyed and quick-witted, they put Purple's previous victims to shame. 

"Give it up already, everyone else was accounted for during the oxygen sabotage and you were the only one heading in the direction of security," snapped Red, jabbing Cyan in the chest. "Purple claims you were behind them the whole time, but it wouldn't have taken that much effort to slip away from them, now would it?"

 _Yes, it would,_ Purple had to restrain themself from interjecting. _But Cyan's skilled at their job. They know what they're doing. Don't talk to them like that!_

But they couldn't, because now White was looking in Purple's direction suspiciously. "Unless… Purple's covering for you…" they slowly realised.

Black was looking back and forth between the two, nodding. "I bet all that couple arguing's a good way to throw suspicion off yourselves, right?"

Cyan's defiant expression instantly snapped to one of terror and they pushed Red's arm away weakly. "Don't," they begged, "I yield. I'm the impostor, I killed Pink, you've got me, alright? Purple had nothing to do with this! _Nothing,_ you hear me?"

A hush fell over the crew. After a few moments, Red turned to Purple and asked sternly, "Is this true? You two are together all the time and you somehow _never_ caught onto the fact Cyan's an assassin?"

Purple felt numb. Their eyes stung and they were faintly aware their entire body was trembling. But they had to hold their form together. Not now, they couldn't shapeshift now. With the best acting they could currently muster, they levelled their teary gaze at Cyan. "I-is it true you killed Pink?" Purple forced the words out, clenching their fists. "You've… you've lied to me all this time?"

"...yes." Cyan let their expression become solemn, staring at the floor as if they were guilty. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way. I wanted to… to build a future with you, you know. No matter how irritating you got, no matter how idiotic you were being. I really thought we had something." Cyan looked back up then, meeting Purple's gaze with a genuine softness in them. "I love you."

And Purple really couldn't stand it then - the pain got too much to bear and suddenly found their tears spilling out of their eyes. It felt like something was _choking_ them and they were really going to lose control of their voice if this didn't stop now. Purple sat down on the ground heavily, uncaring of the oil splatters and dirt on the dull tiles. They buried their head in their knees and drew them to their chest, hoping that would at least disguise some of their alien features that were no doubt starting to form.

Apparently convinced by their little performance, Purple heard Red's approach. A moment later, they felt their soft pat on their shoulder. "I think we'll let you have your final goodbyes," they said, almost gently, but to Purple it just seemed so _patronising_. They took a petty delight in how Red jerked back after they forcefully smacked their hand away.

Purple knew when the rest had left when their footsteps faded and Cyan was on their knees, drawing them into that familiar warm embrace. Purple squeezed their one eye shut and clutched Cyan close for all it was worth. 

"Hey, idiot," said Cyan softly, and Purple could _hear_ the pained smile in those words. Cyan's gloves gripped Purple's back tighter. "You're really crying over this? A little pathetic, don't you think?"

"A-as pathetic as it was when the crew figured you out that easily," Purple said, their words muffled amidst their sobs and hiccups. "Dumbass. H-how many times have I told you to be careful? You never listen to me! I hate you so damn much, this is all your fault, you damn _idiot_."

"I hate you too," said Cyan, regret leaking into their sentences. "I… listen, Purple, I know you've always been an emotional little bitch, but you gotta keep it together for the mission, okay?"

"I don't care about the fucking mission anymore." Purple let out a small growl. "I just… I… you, me… I… Cyan…"

"You're going to have to go on without me," Cyan said quietly. Their tone was resigned, and that absolutely chilled Purple to the bone. "You know you can't take all of them in a fight. I've bought you some time, and I know you're going to make good use of it, okay? I believe in you."

"But I…" Purple's voice cracked. "I can't do this without you."

"Who's being an idiot now?" Cyan asked with a shaky laugh. Trailing their fingers down Purple's arm, they continued, "Listen, you've always had more experience than me. You made it out alive when Tan didn't. You _know_ you can finish this."

"But I…"

"If you whine one more time I'll return as a ghost and kick your ass," Cyan said, tears glistening at the corner of their own eyes. "Shut up and finish what we were sent here for."

Purple sniffed, wiping their eye with one hand. "Okay," they said in barely a whisper.

Cyan grinned back. It was so obviously forced Purple wanted to wince. But Cyan was lacing their fingers together and tugging Purple up and Purple just didn't have the heart to argue with them anymore.

Cyan and Purple met up with the rest of the crew near the airlock with Purple back in their human form. Cyan took a deep breath, releasing Purple's hand from their tight grip. Before Cyan walked away, though, Purple said in a low voice, "I love you too."

Cyan paused, giving Purple one last smile, the one that crinkled their eyelids at the corners and with a certain softness residing in that gaze. Then they turned away, shoving the door of the airlock harsher than they needed to. Even now, Cyan was defiant - giving Red the finger as they leapt out of the space ship.

It didn't take long before Cyan floated far enough away that Purple couldn't tell what was happening to them. They had their face pressed up against the glass, watching desperately for any signs of life from them. _Maybe they're somehow okay,_ Purple thought almost hysterically. _They have to survive. They have to survive long enough so I can get out there and -_

"They're gone," said Red, not unkindly, standing an arm's length away from Purple. "I know it must have been a real shock, finding out someone you trusted was one of _them_."

Purple almost wished that the crew had overheard their conversation. Maybe then they could join Cyan outside in the dark unforgiving coldness of space. What the hell did Red know, anyway?

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here," said Red, prompting Purple to look in their direction.

Everyone else was gone. They had left to do their tasks, presumably. How long had Purple been standing here, hoping foolishly for Cyan to come back?

But now, Red was all alone, and defenseless…

Purple didn't care anymore. So what if the rest of the crew probably knew Red was with them. They had all stood by and let Cyan _die_. Red was first, and then Black, and then White, and then every single person on this godforsaken ship -

"I'd like to talk _right now,_ in fact," Purple growled, letting the distortion creep into their voice as their torso shifted, their maw gaping open and ready to swallow Red whole. Red jerked back, about to scram down the hallway when the lights suddenly cut off. Purple seized the opportunity, gagging Red and severing half their body, throwing their remains out the airlock in one swift motion.

Panting now, Purple made their way to electrical, catching onto the confused mutterings of the crew.

"Was it you, White?"

"No, I was with Orange all the way over at navigation!"

"Were any of us near electrical then?"

"Not at all! What's going on?"

 _Cyan,_ Purple realised, a seed of relief planted in their chest. Despite themself, they felt a smile prick at their lips and they had to wipe their tears away yet again. _You're still here with me. Thank you._

And now, Purple's revenge would be made all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be feeling bad for two murderers, but, y'know.
> 
> (Is this canon? Up to you.)


End file.
